


Simplicity At Best

by reunited



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Awkwardness, Gen, Master & Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reunited/pseuds/reunited
Summary: Artoria can't help but notice the awkwardness in the air, and how her Master doesn't look at her straight to face. Well, it isn't as if she's willing to fix it herself.[Post-Fuyuki Singularity]





	Simplicity At Best

**Author's Note:**

> Going by alphabetical order, Artoria (Alter) is sixth.
> 
> Again I really don't know where I was trying to go with this.

The way the girl fell over when she got summoned was amusing at best. 

Artoria held no strong hate nor dislike towards her whatsoever. Yet the fact that her supposed Master stumbled at the sight of her and the girl with glasses look wary. 

Clearly, there happened to be some history that she wasn't aware of it.

“If you met me before summoning me, I have no memory of such a meeting if there was any.” The black knight commented, and her Master looked embarrassed. “So it's better, for now, to start anew, if possible.”

Her young Master got up and nodded, with a hand towards her. “I'm Tsukiyomi Yuu. It's a pleasure to meet you, Saber.” 

The Servant noticed it was scarred quite heavily and had burns all over them. She didn't mention them as she shook hands with the Master. Another thing she noticed was how young her Master was, a child even if a teenager.

“ _A pleasure?_ You would say that to someone like me, Master?” She responds, eyebrows raised.

“Is it not something I shouldn't be saying?” 

“Hm. Pay no mind to me, young Master.” 

After her summoning, Yuu proceeded to guide and show her around Chaldea. 

It was a small affair. Nothing too much nor too loud. She noticed that her Master was more focused on giving her a tour than waving back to her other servants.

Then everything settles down. Artoria is left alone in her own room to occupy with Yuu saying before she left, “You're welcome to my room anytime you'd like, Saber.”

“I'll see about that.”

That is left at that, leaving her alone to her thoughts. 

She never thought she'd be given this much freedom or allowance to wander around the facility. If anything she was surprised at how accommodating her Master was.

Innocent and naive as a deer. Yet, she was not the attacker, rather now she was the protector.

It was simple, even if silly. 

Without thinking of anything, she made her way to Master's room. The said Master was sitting at her desk, and once again had a comical look upon seeing her.

“Do you need something, Saber?”

“Nothing in particular. Can I not be here without said reasons, Master?”

Her Master looked perplexed but shook her head. “It's fine with me.”

“Then, the same goes same for me.”

It was simple at that.  
  



End file.
